<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shine Bright Circus Man! by AikoGamez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399641">Shine Bright Circus Man!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez'>AikoGamez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Molly Died, Caleb mourned...</p>
<p>But just maybe...this little circus man has one last encore in him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mighty Nein &amp; Mollymauk Tealeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shine Bright Circus Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angsty angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I knew when they came looking for me who had died. An old friend, Mollymauk Tealeaf. He was a just a youth when he first stumbled upon my shop. He went by Lucien then...I knew back then that-...I thought I knew that he wasn't far enough gone for me to use, that spell. He was a good man, I knew that-." the women adjusted herself</p>
<p>"I thought that..." She cleared her throat. "He would come back quickly and we could go home..." Tears slowly leaked down the womens face. "I knew that some gods wanted Molly for themselves, but I didn't...WE didn't realize we would have to fight a god."</p>
<p>"I know that some people dont have it as good as I have it but I'm still glad that I'm dead-" the women, Astra, smiled sadly. "Am I selfish for that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>